Piano
by PersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: A short R/Hr story to go along with the piano scene from the DH movie.


you know that pic that was released months before deathly hallows came out, where Ron and Hermione were sitting at a piano (its currently my avatar)? well im a huge R/Hr obsessor, so i was squealing when i first saw it-and i never squeal. never.

but this was just the story that unfurled in my head when i saw it. almost imediately i imagined all of this. of course, i ended up being very dissapointed when this scene was so short in the movie. so, anyway, hope you like!

* * *

Ron had been sitting in the kitchen for several hours. Harry had been with him up until about an hour ago. The two had been going over the plan to sneak into the ministry, but since Harry retreated up to Sirius' old bedroom, Ron had just been thinking. He found himself trying to think up a way the plan would work so Hermione wouldn't have to be a part of it. He knew she would never go with it, but he couldn't help but worry about her.

After a while, he realized music was coming from the sitting room. With the faintest bit of curiosity, he slowly got up and followed the sound.

In the sitting room, he found Hermione in the corner of the room, her back turned to him, and her hands dancing along the keys of a grand old piano. She was playing a song he knew, one that he recognized.

Without thinking, he slowly approached her, then sat down at the bench next to her. She didn't seem to notice him. It wasn't until he started playing along to the tune, on the other end of the piano, that she even acknowledged his presence.

"I didn't know you played . . ?" she looked both impressed and surprised.

"I didn't know _you_ did . . ." although, to be honest, he wasn't as surprised she knew how to play. And he wasn't surprised that she was surprised he knew how to play. "Before Hogwarts, mum would try to find things for me to do during the day, so every once in a while she'd send me to my aunt Tessie's, who made me learn how to play."

As he said this, he started playing again. This time a different tune. Apparently Hermione knew it too, because she jumped in almost right away.

For the longest time, neither of them said a word. After a while, Ron realized he was staring at her. Then, of course, she realized it too.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self conscious.

"What, what?"

"What are you looking at?" she stopped playing.

"Nothing!" Ron answered, a little too quickly. He had stopped playing too. Then, for some unknown reason, his mouth kept speaking without his brain's consent, "I've just never noticed how pretty your eyes were before . . ."

He felt his face and ears heat up, as he turned his head, stared fixedly at his hands, and hoped Hermione wouldn't think anything of his comment.

The strange part was, though, that it was a lie. He had noticed how pretty her eyes were a long time ago.

"Oh. Um, thank you . . ." he heard her mumble.

When he chanced a glance at her, he saw that her face was red, and she too was staring at her hands, which rested motionlessly on a few of the keys.

There was a long awkward pause. Then Ron started to sense her looking at him, in the side of his face. When he turned to look back at her, he got caught in her eyes.

He suddenly forgot how to speak. His brain couldn't process a single thought. He was sure he felt a tingle in his lips. Was he imagining things, or were their faces moving closer together?

"I was thinking-"

The two of them jumped, backing up from each other by a few feet.

They had not heard Harry enter the room.

"Are you two all right?" he asked when he realized he had made them jump.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered, panting a bit, "You-you just startled me, is all. I . . . have to go to the bathroom." And she was out of the room before either of them could say anything.

"What were you thinking?" Ron asked Harry darkly, about ready to rip his head off, "I swear to god, mate, it better have been important."

"You know," Harry answered hesitantly, "it actually wouldn't have worked, so . . . nevermind. Good night!" He left in a flash, sensing Ron's anger toward him.

Once Harry was gone, Ron slammed his fist on the piano, causing it to make a terrible noise, then sighed and retreated to his room for the night.

* * *

please review!


End file.
